


Sinful Love

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Devils, Fluff, M/M, More tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is a typical university student who is almost done with his uni years. Just as he starts to think about if there is anything else other than his plain life, he dreams about something...rather unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written a series OTL but here it is eyy cambion Noiz and human Aoba, and yeeeeee hope you guys will enjoy *sweats* more tags will be added later on, as well as more characters I'm guessing and hoping owo;; For now, read away >w>

“Aoba, here!” Hearing Koujaku calling out ahead, Aoba started to hurry his steps, a grin drawing across his lips. Hazel eyes lit up when he sighted Mizuki as well, who was just a year above him, same as Koujaku. The three of them had their age differences, but neither of them minded. Age didn’t mean much when it came to the strong friendship they had.

“But man, it’s going to be over soon, huh?” Mizuki sighed softly, turning to face the university they had been attending for three years, Midorijima Uni. It may not have been the best university in the country, but some famous people had graduated from here, such as the owner of the largest entertainment center Platinum Jail, Toue.

“That’s true…” A smile coloured with a hint of sadness drifted onto Aoba’s lips, but it soon turned into a grin. He took a step forward, turning to face his friends.

“That’s why, let’s work hard in the remaining time we have, and cherish the last days of uni.” Koujaku and Mizuki remained silent for a brief moment, then the two smiled. Walking towards Aoba with a similar grin, they swung their arms around his shoulders, laughing as Aoba complained about their sudden in sync action. 

* * *

“Gh!” And with that, the once oh-so-proud leader of Crimson Reapers fell to the floor, creating an ugly crunch when his jaw hit the floor. The figure that stood simply turned away, tapping a few buttons on his phone and slipped it back inside his pocket. He turned and walked out of the small alleyway, plans for the day running through his mind. _In about five minutes those guys should be here to clean this up…And that’s the last challenge for the day. Free time huh..._

 _Guess I’ll look for my next prey._

* * *

 

 “Aoba-kun, sorry to ask this at such a time, but can you make one last delivery? Then you can go home.” Haga-san, owner of the local bookshop named Heibon walked out from the back room, facing Aoba with a face of apology. Aoba looked up from the magazine he was reading, taking a glace at his watch, surprise evident in his face when the time 9:30 was displayed on his electronic watch. 

“Oh, it’s this late already…it’s ok, I’ll do it. Looks like it’s near my path home anyways.” Aoba gave a small grin and picked up the package and his bag, walking out the door ready for his next delivery.

* * *

 

Aoba shivered at the night air as it clung to his reddened cheeks, eating away all traces of warmth. Wrapping his navy scarf around a little tighter, he hurried his footsteps. His breathing made small puffs of air that were slightly transparent as it left his lips, then fading away into the evening. His nose and ears were both red from the cold, 

Nighttime in Midorijima was always the same, a large obnoxious crowd heading for Platinum jail, on their way to another night of endless partying, while some are just looking for trouble. But no matter what, nothing was ever different. It was always one way or the other, simple but sometimes too simple. 

Aoba shook his head, brushing away the pointless thoughts in his mind. What he needed to focus on was this delivery at hand, not thinking about things he’s seen every single day. And just as soon as the thoughts left his mind, Aoba bumped into someone. _Shit…_

It wasn’t an uncommon thing, to bump into someone on the streets by accident, especially not with this crowd. But at this time of night, the people were definitely less friendly. Bracing himself for whatever was incoming, Aoba stepped back and set his hazel eyes onto the figure in front of him.

Green. 

And black. And maybe white. The only three colours visible on this man in front of him, and to tell the truth, Aoba’s heart felt a small jump the moment he saw his face. Emerald eyes that seemed to hide away dark secrets, small silver piercings that gleamed under the artificial streetlights, plus the tips of blond hair that just fell above his sharp eyes all added on together into one face that were rare to see now. An actual good-looking guy in a place like this. 

“Uh, sorry for bumping into you. I wasn’t looking.” Aoba forced the magnified image of the stranger in front of him out of his mind, pulling a smile with some apologetic words. It faltered when the man in front of him said nothing, lips still a frown as he looked over Aoba once.

Then walking away like nothing had happened.

“…Weirdo.” Muttering out a quiet comment, Aoba shrugged, continuing his late night delivery. Though, for some reason, he just couldn’t get the feel that he had caught a glimpse of the tip of his tattoo beneath his jacket sleeve. _Whatever, I’ll forget about him soon anyways._  

* * *

 

“Nii-san, I’m back.” Calling out from the entranceway, Aoba slipped off his shoes and scarf, heading down the hallway for the living room. At this time, he should still be up. Not finding the figure he was looking for, Aoba headed for the kitchen. If Sei wasn’t in the living room, then it must’ve been the kitchen.

As expected, as soon as Aoba entered the kitchen, he was met with the fresh smell of chocolate chip cookies. A smile lifted up the corner of his lips as Sei walked out from behind the kitchen counter, a simple white apron with pink oven mitts and carrying a tray of freshly baked cookies. 

“Welcome home, Aoba. Cookie?” Without answering Sei’s question, Aoba reached out and took a cookie, almost dropping it because of the burning sensation. He quickly ate it and stuck out his tongue to let the cool air soothe his slightly burnt tongue.

“And you did it again. These just came out of the oven! Next time wait until they cool just a little more, okay?” Aoba poked his tongue out and gave a silly wink, then continued for the stairs and the second floor. Sucking in some cool air once more, he finally felt the burn on his tongue fade away. Dropping his bag down to the corner of his room, he sits down in front of his desk, opening his laptop and immediately, he is greeted by a new Skype message.

[Ren Seragaki: Welcome home, Aoba.]

Chuckling to himself, Aoba quickly types out a reply, at the same time wondering how Ren is always the first to greet him when he goes online. His cousin, Ren, has been over in Australia ever since Aoba graduated from high school, but the two had always kept in contact, talking to each other every time at this time. Or just whenever Aoba went on Skype, since Ren seemed to always chat with Aoba first.

[Aoba Seragaki: hey Ren]

[Ren Seragaki: Good evening to you, Aoba.]

[Aoba Seragaki: hows the weather in Australia?]

[Ren Seragaki: As always it’s very hot. How about Japan?]

[Aoba Seragaki: ohh I see, well the weather is still cold here. Hows your work going as a teacher, Mr.Ren~]

[Ren Seragaki: It’s going fine, Aoba. Have you done your homework?]

[Aoba Seragaki: shhhh dont mention that kind of thing, im going to relax for the night]

[Ren Seragaki: I see, but nevertheless you should still do it as soon as possible.]

[Aoba Seragaki: *sighs* i will Mr.Ren! shit its already 11, guess im heading off for tonight. you should go soon as well, isnt it like 12 there?]

[Ren Seragaki: I will, I’m just marking the rest of these exam papers. Then, good night, Aoba.]

[Aoba Seragaki: night Ren!] 

Ａｏｂａ  Ｓｅｒａｇａｋｉ  ｈａｓ  ｌｏｇｇｅｄ  ｏｆｆ

Stretching his arms out and sighing at the thought of homework, Aoba groaned and closed his laptop, looking out the window and letting his thoughts drift slightly. _What am I going to do after university…I could become a full time worker at Heibon but…is that what I really want?_

Bringing up his hand to rub away his creased brows, Aoba started to take off his clothes, changing into his pajamas. It wasn’t a long day, but the thinking had made it feel more tiring than usual. He knew very well that he couldn’t continue running away from reality, but for now, he was going to leave it be. Climbing atop his bed, Aoba pulled the blanket over himself, setting his alarm extra early to do some homework.

“What homework do I even have…mm…” Closing his heavy eyelids, Aoba slowly drifted off to sleep. His mind was covered in a thick layer of fog, but it was strangely pleasing as well. Then, a sudden force was pulling at his mind, his limp body towards somewhere foreign, unknown. He tried to fight against it, but it proved to be a fail as the force only grew stronger, and finally, he felt it stop. Blinking awake with slightly teary eyes, Aoba rubbed away the small beads of tears that formed at the corner of his eyes, looking around to observe his surroundings. _This…isn’t the apartment. Dream?_

“Doesn’t seem too satisfying to the eye but whatever. I’m too hungry.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba's dream is...unusual, but he brushes it off as a weird dream. As he questions the existence of demons, a surprise visit from a person he knows well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update cries this is kind of shitty as well cries more but there you go pvp

Hearing a stone like voice behind, Aoba turned around. His hazel eyes widened slightly at the sight of the figure now in front of him, finding such a figure in his dream somewhat unbelievable. 

His hair was the colour of sunlight, the tips tinted with colour of chestnut. His wings were spread out and strangely alluring, flapping to create a soft breeze. His body was bare for the top half, the rest covered by a pair of jeans that were tattered for most, and his feet bare. Emerald eyes with a hint of black stared right at Aoba, an almost feral glint as well.

A wave of panic started in the pit of Aoba’s stomach, but he soon calmed himself. _Aoba, this is a dream. Don’t get worked up over something like a dream._

“A…succubus?” As soon as the word had left his lips, he was sent a plain stare and a sigh.

“Those are females, I’m a male obviously.” Blinking in confusion, Aoba quickly realised his mistake.

“Ah right, then a...incubus?” Once again, Aoba received a deadpan stare, and once again a deeper sigh.

“No. Whatever, doesn’t matter. I need food for now.”

“…Excuse me?” Sensing a sudden strangeness about the words he’d just heard, Aoba took a step back, eyes looking the demon over again. To his surprise and expectance, the other took a step forward as well.

“Food. Equals. You.” Aoba brought up his finger, slowly pointing at himself, confusion within hazel eyes.

“Me?”

“Is this what humans are like now? Whatever, I’ll just get this over as soon as possible.” The demon brought up a single finger, pointing straight at Aoba and twirling it slightly. Just as Aoba opened his mouth to word his questions, a sudden cold breeze made him shiver instead. Looking down, his mouth dropped as he realised his top had been ripped to shreds, now fluttering as it dropped to the ground. _This dream is a little…_

“W-wha!” A sudden force pushed against Aoba, and being completely unprepared, he lost his balance and fell backwards. Expecting the tough ground being his landing point, he squinted his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, but nothing like pain was felt. Instead, he felt as if he landed on something soft, something comforting and his body slowly sinking down into it. Turning his head to the side, Aoba opened his eyes to complete blackness. A bed. He had fell onto a bed that he was sure which it wasn’t there before. _When…?_

Feeling the bed shift suddenly, Aoba turned back to face the other, worry filling up his mind once again as he got incredibly close, towering over Aoba’s clearly smaller build. If he could, he would’ve kicked out or try to escape, but the stare the other gave made something flip inside Aoba, like an instinct that he wouldn’t, he shouldn’t run away. _This is…just a dream. Yea, just a dream._

“Then, itadakimasu.” The demon lowered his head after speaking words of gratitude with zero interest, and before Aoba could react, a pair of rough lips was placed upon his own. All too sudden, a strong electric wave started out inside Aoba’s body, and his normal instincts to kick out was suppressed by it. The demon brought up his hand and rested it atop Aoba’s bare chest, sending an enticing sensation to everywhere he was touched. _This demon is a male…but I’m still…_

_BRRRRRING!_

Aoba’s eyes opened in an instance, the sudden ringing of his alarm waking him from his deep dream. A strong gust of wind blew into his face, making him shut his eyes once again. The next time Aoba managed to open his eyes, the curtains swung gently to a stop, and the windows towards the balcony were closed just like usual. _Was it my imagination…?_

_I thought I saw a guy just like the one in my dream…_

“And that is complete bullshit.” Pushing him up from the bed, Aoba stretched and let out a loud yawn, and then a frown appeared on his lips. His hips were sore for some reason, extremely sore. His body felt like all energy evaporated and turned into thin air, and his lips were swollen. _Weird…and my dream is kind of hazy…_

“Aoba? Breakfast is ready!” Hearing the voice of Sei calling out from downstairs with the smell of bacon and eggs, Aoba quickly got dressed and grabbed his bag, the memories of his dream still foggy yet wouldn’t leave.

* * *

“Wow Aoba, your face looks horrible. Couldn’t sleep last night?” As soon as Aoba stepped inside the classroom, he walked towards his friends and was greeted with a question from Mizuki. He gave a half smile and a shrug, signalling him that it was nothing and sat down besides Koujaku. 

“Aoba, are you sure you’re fine?” Aoba knew Koujaku would ask him the same question again, of course. He’s always been a worrying guy even back when they were small. Aoba simply smiles in response, slapping Koujaku on the back lightly.

“Stop worrying about me so much! I probably just didn’t get good sleep last night, no big trouble. Next day, I’ll be good as new.” Seeing Koujaku’s finally relaxed and smiled back, Aoba sighs in relief and gets his books out as the teacher walks in. Class goes by as usual, nothing’s different. Except for the dream Aoba still can’t wipe away from his memories. During lunch break, the three sat around a table under an oak tree, chatting and laughing their time away. Just as silence started to slip in, Aoba questioned what’s been on his mind all day.

“Hey…is it possible for…demons to exist?” As soon as the question leaves his lips, Mizuki and Koujaku gave him the are-you-alright stare. Aoba sighs, shaking his head and takes another sip out of his frappuccino. _These two idiots…_

“Well it is possible for them to exist you know…” Aoba turn towards Mizuki, who seems to be deep in thought and considering Aoba’s words. But he soon grins widely.

“In your dreams, of course!” Aoba can feel his face burn up in embarrassment, and its only enhanced by Koujaku’s burst of laughter. He gives the two a harsh glare, turning away and sulking while finishing the last of his frappuccino. _But Mizuki is right…there is no way demons exist…_

* * *

[Ren Seragaki]: Good evening, Aoba. 

[Aoba Seragaki]: Yo Ren, hows it going? 

[Ren Seragaki]: Everything is fine, how about you?

[Aoba Seragaki]: things here r just fine. tho i kind of had a weird dream last night tho…

[Ren Seragaki]: Strange Dream? How so?

As Aoba typed out the story-minus the sexual parts-, he heard a soft tapping at the windows. Thinking that it was just some birds, Aoba continued to type out his sentence. Until the tapping grew louder. His attention was now fully on the windows, and he stood up from his table. Walking towards the windows that led to the balcony, he took a deep breath and opened the curtains. Realising it was too dark to see anything, he turned on the balcony lights.

A figure stood on the balcony with the exact same clothes as the last time Aoba saw him, the bored look in his emerald eyes never fading.He paused his tapping and pointed at the lock on the balcony windows, signalling Aoba to let him in. Not knowing what came over him, Aoba slowly unlocked the windows and stepped back, watching the stranger stepping inside his room. Out of all the thoughts that were running throughout his mind, Aoba was only concentrated on one.

This guy was the stranger he bumped into last night.

This guy is also…that demon that appeared in his dream last night.

 

… _It’s him._


End file.
